


Troll Biology Headcanon Guide

by Ideal_Consumption



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Reproduction, Alien genitalia, Bugles and nooks, Canon Divergent, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild A/B/O themes, Other, Troll Biology, Troll Genitalia, Troll Headcanons, Troll Reproduction, homestuck biology, homestuck headcanons, species headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideal_Consumption/pseuds/Ideal_Consumption
Summary: My general headcanons for troll biology, they don’t exactly follow canon to the T and are more for fun in my fics
Kudos: 5





	1. Troll Anatomy

Outward Appearance

~Despite being hatched from eggs, trolls have belly buttons, but they are shallow (unless the troll is overweight); think ball python belly buttons, but more noticeable  
~trolls also have nipples, and are capable of lactation under certain circumstances ("grub stuffed", hormone treatment, etc)  
~Any non-aroused troll's genitals are reminiscent of human female genitals  
~trolls are pseudo hermaphrodites. They can reproduce (both pre mother grub and post mother grub) with either sex, but there are differences in secondary sex characteristics  
~Horns are sensitive, having a layer of pulp and nerves beneath the outer keratin  
~Horns also shed, trolls will rub them on things to help the dead flakes peel off  
~They have 2 sets of 3 sensitive grub scars on either side of their chests, were their grub legs fell off during pupation  
~Trolls have scent glands on the bottoms of their chins and their cheeks

Internal Appearance

~Troll stomachs and intestines are made to accumulate large portions, allowing some to even swallow others whole  
~Inside of their nooks, trolls have a seed flap (like a cervix but bulges are allowed to push past them) and a seed cavity (like a womb) for holding genetic material or grubs (i.e. grub stuffed, not pregnant)  
~Trolls also have ovaries with eggs, however due to genetic modification from mother grub reproduction, they are underdeveloped and inactive, unless a troll is a mutant (either way, they usually require some kind of specific stimulant to trigger ovulation)  
~the shame globes produce genetic material and hormones (like testicles, though they produce feminine hormones for AFaB trolls and masculine hormones for AMaB trolls)  
~the shame globes connect to the slurry bladder, which swells with genetic material until the troll orgasms  
~All troll's pee sitting down, as they pee with their bulges retracted  
~Within a troll's rectum, their are gastric evacuation glands, which are supposed to be used for prompting trolls to go to the bathroom and scenting, but is now more regarded as an anal g-spot

Differences in Sexes

~Females tend to be taller, but this is also influenced by blood color  
~Females also tend to pack on more fat  
~Females have breasts or 'rumble spheres'  
~Males are naturally flat chested, but may grow breasts when grub stuffed  
~Body & face type differences resemble human body & face type differences  
~Male land dwellers may grow small amounts of facial hair

Differences in Blood Castes

~Jade bloods (motherly) and Bronze bloods (lususly) are more prone to grub stuffing and lactation  
~bulge length tends to be larger the higher the blood color  
~Body hair is absent on sea dwellers, while land dwellers only lack pubic hair and facial hair is rare  
~Sea dwellers have blubber, which is considered healthy for them like the vast majority of earth aquatic mammals  
~the higher the blood caste, the more "ectothermic" tendencies, though the majority of trolls would be considered homeothermic  
~bulges, genetic material, tears, and spit match the color of one's blood, however, urine does not  
~Flavor of genetic material is different for each blood caste. They have their own unique tastes, but they are usually described as sweet


	2. Mating Cycles/Heats and Ruts

Ruts

~Ruts usually begin after 5 sweeps and begin after a troll's first heat (though for plot purposes this may change fanfic to fanfic)  
~ Ruts are characterized by an extremely high libido random bulge protrusions, inability to retract bulge, bulge swelling, overheating, excessive sweating, increased genital wetness, aggressiveness, need for sexual dominance  
~Ruts are considered more manageable and do not require staying home or help from non concupiscent relationships  
~Trolls in rut will knot their partners during intercourse  
~Pheromones are usually only picked up by trolls in heat  
~Ruts last about 2 week and happen 2 times a year (year, not sweep) with 4 months until their next heat  
~Trolls' ruts will eventually sync up with the heats of trolls they spend a lot of time with

Heat

~Usually begins when a troll turns 5 sweeps, they come before ruts (though for plot purposes this may change fanfic to fanfic)  
~Heats last about 2 weeks and happen 2 times a year, with 4 months until their next rut  
~Heats are considered far more taxing on a trolls body, often requiring on to stay home or receive help from non concupiscent relationships/lusii  
~Heats are characterized by extremely high libido, feverish, overheating, excessive sweating, sore hips and thighs, stumbling, heavy breathing, face becomes excessively flushed, Increases genital wetness, hoarse voice, irritably, mood swings, submissive behavior, swelling of lips of sheath and nook, sore and enlarged chest in female or "grub-stuffed" trolls, inability to erect bulge, spraying pheromones, and changes in appetite  
-Heat pheromones are very alluring, even to trolls who aren't in rut  
~Trolls' heats will sync up with the ruts of trolls they spend a lot of time with  
~Trolls in heat will periodically "spray" pheromones from a gland at the entrance of their nook

**Author's Note:**

> I’m soo sorry about not working on my other fics :,,,,,,,,3 writer’s block constantly has me in a chokehold called adhd XD


End file.
